madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made In Abyss Original Soundtrack
The soundtrack to the anime adaptation of Made in Abyss was composed by Kevin Penkin and released by Kadokawa on September 27, 2017. It consists of 52 tracks on two disks. Track Listing Disk 1 #Made in Abyss #Roar of the Abyss #Beni-Kuchi-Nawa #Days in the Sun #Rafters #Treehouse #New World #To the Abyss! #Underground River (opening version ft. Raj Ramayya) #Maul #Walking the Streets #Remembering Home #Those Everyday Feels #2 Months #Reg Wakes #Theme of Reg #Gallantry and Recapitulation #Riko's Theme #Swings and Roundabouts #Tasukete #Air #Welcome to my World #Hanezeve Caradhina (ft. Takeshi Saito) #Depths of the Abyss #Forest of the Abyss Disk 2 #Butterfly Atmospheres #The First Layer #Abyss of the Sea #Orth Waltz #Jungle Run #Crucifixion #Serphent Call #Outside #Forces Beyond Control #Nanachi in the Dark #Underground River (ft. Raj Ramayya) #Walking the Tightrope #Relinquish #Tour the Abyss #Adventure Through the Light #Classroom #Reg's Power #In the Blind #The Pit #Discover the Abyss #Vista #Mirage #Indoor Voices #Nanachi in the Light #Sabertooth #Pathway #Tomorrow Credits * Composed, produced and conducted by Kevin Penkin * Produced by Hiromitsu Iijima * Mixing by Falk Au Yeong * Ambient music design by Sam Gilles * Score consultation by Maeve McCarthy * Special thanks: Akihito Tsukushi, Web Comic Gamma, Made in Abyss production crew, IRMA Records Japan, Jack, Jo, and Katharine Penkin, Christopher Cohen, Elia Benhamou, Bourby Webster, Fabian Malabello, Richard Lines Davis, Eather Williams, Caroline Coutney Vienna sessions Recorded at Synchron Stage Vienna by the Synchron Stage Orchestra, score printing by Vienna Music Angels * Bernd Mazagg - Sound Engineer and Technical Director * Martin Pauser - Pro Tools Operator * Roland Tscherne - Monitor Engineer * Stefan Steinbauer - Project Coordinator * Dimitire Leivici - Violin I and Concertmaster * Damir Orascanin - Violin II * Anna Obermayer - Violin III * Giorgia Veneziano - Viola I * Klaus Heger - Viola II * Barbara Untiedt - Viola II * Florian Eggner - Cello I * Jonas Krejci - Cello II * Ciro Vigilante - Double Bass * Stefanie Mölle - Flute I * Sandra Stini - Flute II * Wolfgang Klinser - Clarinet I * Alexander Pongracz - Clarinet II * Marcello Padilla - Bassoon * Felix Dervaux - French Horn I * Villiam Vojcik - French Horn II * Matthias Weber - Trumpet * Stefan Obmann - Trombone * Michael Linus Bock - Trombone * Andreas Guggenberger - Tuba Boston sessions Recorded at WGBH Fraser Recording Studio by the Video Game Orchestra and SoundtRec Boston * Shota Nakama - Production Director, Conductor * Emily Shibata - Production Assistant * Rebecca Hallowell - Strings Coordinator * Rick Copeland - Brass Coordinator * Robin Moore - Recording Engineer * Thomas Devlin - Studio Manager * Sho Omagari - Concertmaster * Violin I: Rebecca Nelson, Michael Hustedde, Chris Ferrara, Shaoqing Xu, Marcio Candido, Yongxiang Ren, Farley Masterton, Nelli Jabotinsky * Violin II: Aleksandra Labinska (principal), Tudor Dornescu, Kun Shao, Egle Jarkova, Laura Ciaccio, Kenneth Mok, Onur Dillisen, Daniel Kurganov * Viola: Evan Perry (principal), Rebecca Hallowell, Samuel Kelder, Carrol Lee, Anna Shemetyeva, Lu Yu * Cello: Kett Lee (principal), Jake Charkey, Simon Linn Gerstein, Ben Swartz * Double Bass: Kate Foss (principal), Bingwen Yang * Trumpet: Rich Kelly, Steve Banzert, Andrew Moreschi Melbourne sessions Vocals recorded at Frostfire Audio and Strawberry Hill Music * Chris O'Neill - Recording Engineer * Theo Nogueira - Vocal Producer * Raj Ramayya - Vocalist, "Underground River" * Takeshi Saito - Vocalist, "Hanezeve Caradhina" * Amelia Jones - Vocalist Category:Music Category:Media